1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ribbon cartridge structure for a printing head of a large color printer, and especially to a ribbon cartridge structure for a printing head of a large color printer with the ribbon cartridge thereof arranged in cooperation with an external and an inner clamping piece to make the whole printer have the effects of firm connecting, convenient assembling, improved tidiness of the color ribbon and easiness of reeling the color ribbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The printing business has been generally computerized for quite a period of time by prevailing of modem information technique, it is well known that colored ink-jet printers for personal use have been very inexpensive, their resolution abilities are also very precise, plus the matching of the related software capable of elevating the quality of images, the printers can be used for output for prints of high quality images. However, they are only limited to output for small prints; ink-jet drawing equipment for larger size of prints is still kept at the high prices because of the higher cost and manufacturing technique due to the factors of requirement of resolution etc. Practically, not all larger prints want higher quality images, for example, canvas signs in the streets mostly are suspended high, the messages and images they are to express and show do not at all have too much difference in the sights of viewing of people. Higher quality image ink-jet printing presently costs higher, and competition in the markets of advertisement will be lost as well, hence the present invention is developed. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a conventional printing box, whereon, a ribbon cartridge 2 is mated with the printing box 1, the ribbon cartridge 2 is provided with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped sheet member 23 of which the two ends are respectively extended to connect with two cylinders 21 and 22. The two cylinders 21, 22 are provided on the peripheries thereof each with an opening 26 for extending of a color ribbon 27 therethrough. Thereby, signals of drawing accepted can heat selected points of the reeling color ribbon 27 to print an image. Although it has the object of heating selected points of the reeling color ribbon 27 to print an image, after heating selected points to print the image, the reeling color ribbon 27 may be loosened and deformed by heating to result deviation in reeling. Therefore, the printers have the defects of inferior tidiness as well as uneasiness of reeling color ribbons.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ribbon cartridge structure for a printing head of a large printer, wherewith, a color ribbon is extended between an external and a inner clamping piece, so that no loosening nor deformation of the color ribbon is resulted by heating selected points of the reeling color ribbon by the printing box to print an image and to in turn result deviation in reeling, thereby the color ribbon can be smoothly reeled into one of the cylinders, and practicability of the present invention is increased.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a ribbon cartridge structure for a printing head of a large printer; wherewith, by providing at least a protruding portion on one side of each of the: external and the inner clamping pieces and at least a hooking portion on the other side of each of the clamping pieces to respectively connect with corresponding engaging portions provided on both sides of an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped sheet member to make the whole printer have the effects of firm connecting and convenient assembling.
To get the above stated objects, the present invention has a ribbon cartridge thereof arranged to connect with the external and the inner clamping pieces, the ribbon cartridge is provided with the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped sheet member of which the two ends are respectively extended to connect with two cylinders. Each of the two cylinders is provided with a rotation axle, and is provided on the peripheries thereof each with an opening for extending of a color ribbon therethrough. The xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped sheet member is provided on both sides thereof with at least an engaging portion to respectively connect with the corresponding protruding portion on one side of and the corresponding hooking portion on the other side of each of the clamping pieces. The color ribbon is extended between the external and the inner clamping pieces. Thereby, the whole printer have the effects of firm connecting and convenient assembling, increased tidiness of the color ribbon and easiness of reeling the color ribbon; thus practicability as well as convenience of the printer can be increased.